


1 Mistake, 2 Mistake, 3 Mistake, 4

by TVDramaQueen



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Child Abuse, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Graphic Violence, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2805143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVDramaQueen/pseuds/TVDramaQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets starting in 2007</p>
            </blockquote>





	1 Mistake, 2 Mistake, 3 Mistake, 4

When Kaner meets Sharpy his eyes light up. He’s even hot in person he thinks to himself. Sharpy introduces himself and chirps him on his hair a little before Keith grabs him to show him wear his lockers going to be.

They ditch the guys at the bonfire, giggling the whole time as the run off. Then it’s just the two of them. It’s nice quite, Pat thinks they could spend the whole night like this and it wouldn’t get awkward.  
Sharpy kisses him after they get far enough from the cabin. Pat kisses back. They kiss and kiss until they can’t breathe and end up walking back hand in hand.

-

Marian Hossa signs and guides them to the Stanley Cup. Kaner hasn’t looked more excited to have a new teammate since Sharpy’s known him.  
“He could change the team!” Kaner tells him. He shrugs; it’s not like the guys a messiah.

-

Patrick finally loses his virginity after they win the cup.  
He thinks he and Sharpy will be together forever.  
Tazer laughs at him. Fuck him.

-

There fighting a lot more this season. He thinks normal couples don’t even fight this much. He tries to fix things but fucks up more. Maybe this isn’t a forever.

-

Kaner breaks up with him after they lose in 7 to the Canucks. Sharp saw it coming the whole time. He says it’s because he needs some space for awhile, that this is only a break and doesn’t have to be forever.

-

Hossa and Kane start dating 4 weeks after they break up. Sharpy hears them fucking when he’s trying to sleep. It wasn’t like he was going to move out of his, Tazer and Kaner’s apartment just because there on a ‘break’.  
It can be awkward though.

-

Kaner calls him drunk from Switzerland at 1am on a Sunday. They have phone sex and then he hears Kaner fall asleep.  
He finds out when Pat get’s back that he thought he called Hossa that night. Sharp drinks a whole bottle of whiskey after the game.

-

They win the cup again in 2013 and Kaner keeps smiling at him. It’s like he’s saying ‘I still love you, come take me back’. Hossa keeps distracting him when he’s about to come over to him. Finally he’s just about to and Saader pulls Sharpy away for a picture or something. Damn rookie’s ruining his relationships.

-

They have sex at the Olympics and don’t talk about it again.   
Hossa breaks up with Kaner 2 days after they get home.  
Duncs says it’s because Pat cheated on him. Sharpy pretends he didn’t know.   
Later that week Seabs pulls Duncs away during practice and they both come back and pull Kaner away. Weird.

-  
Toews tells Patrick that Kaner’s pregnant almost a month after the Olympics. Pat didn’t want to tell anyone, was going to get rid of it. Toews didn’t think that was right by Sharpy though and told Kaner he was going to tell him no matter what.   
Sharpy and Pat have an adult discussion about it and decide there going to have the baby.   
It shouldn’t bother Sharpy when Kaner doesn’t want to ever talk about the baby. He’s just not ready Patrick tells himself

-

Madelyn Sharp is born November 17th 2014. It’s the best day of Sharpy’s life. Kaner seems distant.

-

Pat gives Madelyn shaken baby syndrome after 6 weeks. They take her to the hospital and find out she’ll be okay. Toews explains that Kaner’s just tried, hockey and then a screaming baby can be a hard life. Patrick and Pat sit with Maddie in the hospital nursery.  
“It’s okay Peeks you didn’t hurt her. It wasn’t your fault.”  
Pat won’t talk. He never talks.

-

When Madelyn’s 18 months old she needs a new piece of liver. Her’s development was damaged when she had been shook.  
Sharp doesn’t have the same blood type as her, Kaner left 4 months ago.  
Toews offers because he’s a good guy Canadian. They do the surgery and both make it out okay. Johnny’s skating in less than 2 weeks, Maddie’s scar heels in 3.

 

-

Shawzy finds out that Kaner is coming to Seabs & Duncs wedding. They still text once in awhile. The only other times he talks to anyone is when Versteeg sends him a picture of Madelyn once every 2 months. He says thanks and then that’s that.  
Sharp doesn’t go to the wedding. Johnny takes Madelyn since she’s the flower girl and tells Seabs and Duncs that Sharpy is sorry he couldn’t make it. He felt bad but if he saw Kaner he didn’t know what might happen.

-

Pat moves back to Chicago when Maddie turns 2.  
They don’t fight for custody; Pat can’t play under his condition so takes her while there on the road. His mom checks in on him for safety reasons only.  
Madelyn always cries when she has to go there. Sharpy’s pretty sure it’s because Pat isn’t good with her, probably makes her watch a lot of TV while he waits for them to get back.He wishes she didn’t have to go there but it’s not like he can say no to a crying Pat.

-

Sharpy and Shawzy take Maddie to the park on the first day of snow. Johnny’s icing his foot and can’t so she promises to bring him back some snowflakes.  
There at the park for an hour. Shawzy goes home after and Sharp and Madelyn head in the house. She’s downstairs eating a sandwhich while Sharpy’s goes upstairs to use the bathroom when he hears it.

Kaner & Tazer.  
Banging.  
In the next room.

-

Sharpy and Madelyn move in with Seabs and Duncs. She slowly stops remember what their old life was, enjoying her new one too much to care. Seabs takes her to daycare and Sharpy picks her up. One day a little girl asks why she only has one parent. Sharpy pretends he doesn’t hear her.

-

Sharp get’s traded the day on Versteeg and Ladd’s wedding to the Predators.  
Kaner and Johnny find out there expecting 5 days later.  
By the time Madelyn’s 5 she doesn’t even remember his name.

-

In 2024 Patrick Kane shows up at his apartment door in Winnipeg.  
“Madelyn’s at school sorry.”  
“I know. I’m just here to drop this off.”  
It’s a letter. He reads it later that night once she’s gone to bed.  
I’m sorry I couldn’t take care of you  
I’m sorry you only had one dad  
I’m sorry you had to leave Chicago  
If you ever want to meet me again my email is pp_kane88@hotmail.com and I can send you a plane ticket  
PS Your little sister would probably like to meet you too  
\- Love Kaner  
Sharpy burns the letter.

-

The day they retire Johnny’s Patrick and Madelyn fly to Chicago.   
She meets Mia Toews and Tucker Toews. Patrick stays out of the picture as much as possible until the ceremony.   
Kaner comes up to him after and hands him a slip of paper  
His number is on it.  
Madelyn stays in Chicago an extra 5 days. Pat asks if Sharpy wants to stay to. He tells him off and goes back to Winnipeg.

-

Kaner tries to kill himself on Marc 3rd 2015. He takes all the meds he can find in there bathroom and drinks a bottle of Vodka. Johnny finds him an hour after he OD’s.  
He’s awake the next day. They pumped his stomach and he’s lucky to be alive. Johnny tells him so.  
“Just wanted to get away.”  
“I know kiddo.”  
Sharpy never knew why. Always thought it was because of Madelyn.  
“Just didn’t have the effort to be me anymore.”  
Johnny understood. He always did. Sharpy never did.  
Kaner chose Toews because he understood him like no other. Made him want to be better. He wasn’t a failure with him, wasn’t troubled with him.  
He was safe.


End file.
